The present invention relates generally to vehicle ignition locks, and more particularly to a vehicle ignition lock including a magnetic sensor.
Over the last several years, it has become increasingly desirable to improve the anti-tampering features of lock and key sets. This is particularly true with respect to vehicle ignition systems where vehicle theft has almost developed into an art form. To combat vehicle theft, automotive manufacturers have incorporated a variety of vehicular anti-tampering systems within vehicles. For example, numerous anti-tampering systems include electrical or electronic interlocks working in cooperation with a mechanical lock system. While the systems of the prior art have greatly enhanced the anti-theft features of lock systems, it is desirable to improve upon the current systems.